Music On, World Off
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: The only way we could ever be together was when the music was on and the world was off... Hikaru/OC. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me.**

**Music On, World Off**

I could only sense the rhythm, could only hear the melody mingled with my own heart thundering in my ear drums as my body moved on its own accord.

The thumping beat, the feeling of the silk brushing against my sensitive skin, the very _sound _of the music made me high.

The music was on, the world was off.

I couldn't sense what was going on around me and I didn't care. All I cared about was moving my hips, moving my arms slowly above my head, reaching for the sky with every second that passed.

The speakers were on, my senses were off.

I could feel myself breathing hard, feel how the denim of my jeans would hug my muscles just right, tugging and clutching, almost like a caress. Green eyes were shut, brown hair fluttered around a dreamer's face.

The influence had hit and the high was on, reality was off.

My hands grazed across my body, my head threw back, and I lost control completely of my own body.

I started to move faster, just dancing, losing myself to the sound, the rhythm…

The escape…

Music on, World off.

Another touch, not my own, joined my hands on my hips. My eyes opened, my senses returning. I leaned back, glancing over my shoulder, my lips forming a smile at the sight of _him, _my one and only dance partner…

Brilliant golden eyes, distant like my own. The only thing we could sense was the music. Each other.

I reached a hand back, entangling my fingers in wild amber locks. His hands continued to explore, his palm running across the silky thin material that separated his flesh from my flesh.

Emerald stared into topaz…

I felt the heat, felt the passion from our bodies brushing. Rose petal lips brushed against my jaw, slowly moving further to my cheeks, to the side of my mouth…

My lips…

The music had taken away reality. It had made the worries; the consequences vanish without a trace. It drove us to a new level, drove us to take the chance we feared the most.

There was only us… and the music.

The world was off.

Consequences, reputations, they didn't matter.

His tongue snaked into my mouth, dancing with my own as we danced ourselves. His fingers drifted across the midnight silk, finding the bare skin of my arm, trailing up the tawny skin and trailing chills as they did. I shivered in his arms.

His hands returned to my hips, brushing me against him tenderly. Breaking the kiss, I turned in his arms to nuzzle my face against his neck, hot lips seeking the warm sensitive flesh there. His hands roamed all over my back, his breath hot and heavy against my ear.

His fingers entangled in brown strands, his eyes closed as our bodies moved in synchronization.

This was our moment. Our intimate dance. Our love.

Music was what would always bring us together, even if the world couldn't…

_Music _was our_ world._

He wouldn't be seventeen forever. We could get away with this tonight, even if it was just for a little bit.

"Music on, World off…" I murmured against his ear, pressing a kiss just below it.

Those four words would bind us together until the day we could finally be together.

We would find that separate world again through our music, our dance.

Age wouldn't matter, status wouldn't matter. No one would care that I was older and a commoner. No one would care that he was younger and aristocracy.

All that would matter in the end would be us…

The music…

The rhythm…

The escape…

Then Hitachiin Hikaru would _finally_ be mine.

"Don't go, Miharu…" he breathed against my ear.

My lips met his tenderly before I pulled back, saying farewell, ending our dance. My solo began as my feet moved me backwards, stepping away from that moment. Tawny fingers finally reached behind.

My tongue danced behind my lips as I pinned my thoughts down with a caressing whisper.

"Music off, World on…"

The music stopped and the world came back into focus.

**The End**

**A/N: I got really bored. Wanted to write a 1****st**** person oneshot with a slight Romeo/Juliet feel to it. I was inspired by Divine Child's "Stolen Kisses" fic. Review please :)**

**Musical Inspiration: Russia Privjet, Bass Creator, All I Ever Wanted – BassHunter, Seventeen Forever, Shake It, Wish We Were Older – Metro Station, Boom Boom Boom Boom – Vengaboys, Titanic Techno Remix – DHT, Tik Tok – Ke$ha, Just Dance – Lady Gaga, and Stuck in the Moment – Justin Bieber**

**I had an entire PLAYLIST! **


End file.
